


第二辆车

by Ansaier



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansaier/pseuds/Ansaier
Summary: 一辆车，学生攻X老师受
Kudos: 7





	第二辆车

**Author's Note:**

> 无剧情，纯肉文

*3p预警  
*两个流氓学生攻X无力反抗老师受  
*课室强奸预警  
*第一人称预警  
*少许dirty talk  
*名字暗藏玄机✓

我走进高三（5），发现整个教室里只有张荛和周晓两个人。  
“张荛，是你给我留的纸条么？”我扬了扬手中的纸条问道。纸条上是一个学生的留言，说是有事情跟我说，让我放学后去高三（5）班。  
“是的，东方老师。”张荛双手插兜，坐在课桌上点了点头。  
“老师，我们有件事情想找您帮忙。”周晓不知什么时候绕过我走到了门边，轻轻地关上了门，甚至还落了锁。  
我有种不好的预感，感觉自己中了这两个小崽子的计——课室的监控坏了，现在是放学时间走廊没什么人，教室里只有我、张绪和周晓三个人，他俩该不会是想把我骗过来揍我一顿吧？？  
“什么忙？老师能帮的一定会帮。”我不动声色地摸着口袋里的手机，准备着他俩要是敢动手我就报警——这两个学生是我们学校出了名的刺头，不服管教，虽然他们在我班里还挺听话的；据说这两人擅长打架斗殴，要真动起武来我一个常年坐办公室的历史老师肯定吃亏。  
“东方老师，我们啊……”声音忽然从耳边响起，离我极近，有人在贴着我的耳朵讲话——我猛地回头一看，居然是张荛，他整个人贴到了我身后，双臂绕过我撑在我面前的讲台上，是一个从背后虚抱着我的姿势。而就在我分神的那一刻，周晓忽的蹿了过来，捏着我的手腕把我的手从口袋里扯了出来，我拿在手中的手机被他抢了过去。  
“你们！”我气极，刚想发威，却被身后的张荛拦腰抱住，他舔着我的耳垂，甚至故意往我耳朵里吹了一口气，“我们想上您，不知道老师您愿不愿意帮我们。”  
“什么？”我正想用手肘把他推开，听到这话顿时愣住了。  
张荛趁着我发愣，猛地发力把我压在了讲台上，把我的双手反剪在身后。“老师不听话，那我只好把你绑起来了。”张荛抽走了我的皮带，用皮带捆住了我的手腕，把我翻了个身，一只手撩起了我衬衫的下摆。  
“老师……东方尧，小尧……你好美……”张荛俯身啃咬着我的锁骨，周晓把我的手机关了机，顺手拉上了教室的窗帘。  
教室顿时被黑暗吞没。  
“小尧，我想要你……”脚踝被周晓抓在手里把玩，他一路舔咬着向上，在我的大腿内侧重重地咬了一口。  
这两个混蛋，想在这里强上我。  
我拼命反抗，被张绪一口咬在腰侧，顿时软了半边身子，“混蛋……你们两个……嗯啊……”裤子被粗暴地扯下，私密之处暴露在微凉的空气中。双腿大张的迎合姿势让我的穴口不停地开合，像是被狠狠蹂躏过一样；张荛从口袋里拿出了一个蓝色的小瓶子，周晓接过后旋开盖子，手指蘸取了些许便直接探进了我的体内，往深处不停地深入着。  
润滑液……这两个小畜生肯定蓄谋已久。  
“小尧，你这里好紧……我知道你跟上一任男朋友分手很久了，这么久没人操过你吗？”周晓又探入了第二根手指。这是一个十分荒唐的场景：我的衬衫被他们两人撕烂了，裤子被丢到一旁，赤裸着被压在讲台上，双腿大开；而我的两位学生，校服穿得好好的，只是裤子脱了一半，露出两人尺寸惊人的性器。  
“闭嘴……嗯啊……放开我……”我大口地喘息着，胸前的两颗乳粒被张绪啃咬着，脖子和锁骨处布满了吻痕和牙印。  
“老师，你这幅样子……我好喜欢。”周晓插入了第三根手指，他的手指在我的体内横冲直撞，直接撞入那个最敏感的地方——我被刺激得直接进入了高潮，射出的精液全部溅在了大腿上。我不敢相信我居然被人用手指玩到了高潮。  
“老师真是淫荡呢，才刚开始就射了，呀，后面好湿。”周晓说着在自己硬挺的性器上胡乱撸了一把，贴上了我的臀缝；张荛也掏出了自己肿胀的性器，对准了我的穴口——  
“老师，要进来咯。”  
他们两个人同时进入了我。  
穴口被两根性器撑开，我的双腿被打开到了极致，身体完完全全暴露在他们的眼里。两人默契地开始抽插，一人抽，一人插，久违的疼痛感和交错的快感交织在一起，令我几欲呻吟出声。  
周晓说的没错，自从上一次分手后，我已经很久没有找过别人了。但，他们不行，他们是我的学生。  
我在灭顶的快感中保持了最后一丝理智，“你们是我的……学生，不应该……这样……”  
两人对我的话置若罔闻，只顾着专心抽插，撞击一次比一次激烈，一次比一次深入，令我感觉身体要被贯穿成两半，体内被两根性器所填满，达到了前所未有的深度——  
“嗯啊！好深……停下……”我挣扎着想要逃离，却发现根本动弹不得。我被两人合力按在讲台上，被操得发软的身体提不起一丝力气，腰部被禁锢在两人的手中，根本逃不掉。  
无法逃离。  
若是反抗，只会被更粗暴的对待。  
两人又一起重重地顶了一下，两根巨大的性器把我的甬道撑得满胀；敏感点被两人不停地撞击，我早就放弃了无用的挣扎，顺从本能而抬起腰肢主动迎合。张荛先低吼了一声射在了我的体内，滚烫的液体全部被灌入深处，我喘息着收紧了身体，周晓也被我的动作刺激得射了出来，两股滚烫的精液在我的身体深处交汇，两人射完后便退了出来，在一旁调整着呼吸；我的身体被灌得太满了，失去堵塞的穴口一股一股地往外吐着白液，大腿沾满了白色的浊液，讲台也被浸湿了一大片。  
“解开。”我无力地瞪视着一脸餍足的两人，举起了被捆缚着的手腕。被操弄过一轮的我已经没有了挣扎的力气，只能喘息着任由他们摆弄，捆缚已经没有了作用。张荛解开了皮带，握着我被勒出红痕的手腕伸出舌尖舔了舔，“老师很适合被这样对待呢。”他吻着我被情欲染红的眼角，“老师被欺负狠了会哭吗？”  
我偏了偏头想要躲开，正好看见周晓在把玩着那个小蓝瓶，“哎呀，还剩这么多呢，不如我们把它用完吧。”我注意到两人的性器又硬了起来，似乎已经迫不及待想要进行下一轮的侵犯。  
我一下子紧绷了身体，“混蛋，我明天还怎么上课！”  
“是啊，可我们很难受啊老师，你会帮我们的对吧？”周晓笑着旋开了瓶盖，双腿再次被分开，张荛压了上来……  
我绝望地闭了上了眼，在猛烈的撞击中逐渐失去了意识。  
醒来时我发现自己被放在了不知哪位学生的椅子上，手机倒扣在桌面，衣服已经全部穿好了，讲台也被收拾得干干净净，教室里除了我以外空无一人，仿佛方才的荒唐只是一场梦。  
只有身后的痛楚和手腕的红痕告诉我，那场残忍的折磨是真实的。  
我明天该如何面对那两个畜生？我不知道。  
我现在只想好好地睡一觉。


End file.
